Fences with top rails, used for chain link fences, for example, usually include posts, inserted into the ground or secured to footings, and caps, secured to the tops of the posts. The caps are used to secure a horizontal top rail to complete the framework of the fence. The fabric of the fence is then attached to the fence framework. Some fences are topped with barbed wire for security, and in such cases, the caps include an upwardly extending barb arm. The barb arm extends diagonally and horizontally strands of barbed wire are secured to the arm.
The improvements to such fences that have been devised have as their objects security and ease of manufacture and assembly. The vast quantity of posts and caps that are necessary to construct a fence make cost reduction in their manufacture desirable. Furthermore, fences are typically constructed on site and the ease with which the fence can be assembled is also an important factor. The fewer tools that are needed for assembly, and the fewer parts that must be stockpiled, the better. More parts mean that matching numbers of parts must be available and that assembly will be required of even sub-assemblies. Special tools may be required, or special fittings may have to be incorporated as part of the sub-assemblies.
The typical chain link fence framework includes tubular posts and separate pieces, called loop caps, that are added to the posts in the field. Usually the loop caps are cast or pressed from steel or aluminum, and are secured to the tops of the posts. The top rail of the fence runs through these fittings. The prior art shows some fence posts in which a top rail securing portion is integral with the fence post. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,285,576 (Clark) and 4,037,788 (Riley) show such posts. The disclosures of both patents show upside down U-shaped posts in which the top rail is inserted through the base of the U. In the case of U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,576, the post is tubular, with the portion at the base of the U flattened to form a defined hole through which the top rail slides. In both cases, the cap formed by the top of the post is a portion that completely encircles the top rail.
Some variations of the basic barb arm described earlier, that have appeared in the prior art, include a hinged loop cap shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,388 (Miller), that is hinged so that the barb arm may be pivoted for removal of the top rail. A variation shown in the same patent shows a loop cap without a barb arm that is also hinged for removal of the top rail. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,773,519 (Cox) shows an adjustable barb arm post top that is pivotable about the axis of the top rail and lockable in a number of positions. Both these devices are separate post tops meant to be installed in the traditional way on top of posts already in position. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,351,261 (Hall) shows a fence post with an integral barb arm, but that fence post is for use without a top rail, however.
The object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive and easily manufactured one piece fence post and cap to which top rails can be secured in the field securely and easily. The integral cap and post of the invention has no elaborate fittings and machined components. Another object is to provide an integral fence post and cap in which the cap serves as an integral barb arm.